Secrets Of Our Own
by aljopai
Summary: Peter and you start becoming close. But something comes between you... a secret that cannot be told is keeping you from telling eachother the truth. Peter keeps sneaking off and so do you. How will you solve this? Will you ever know his secret? Will he ever know yours?


*Y/N's POV*

"What are you doing for supper tonight?" Peter Parker asked as he closed his locker. It was Friday night and the bell had just gone for the end of school. I looked up into those handsome brown eyes and smiled. I'd been over to Peters a lot lately and I was pretty sure it was just because Peter felt bad for me for not having any friends. Usually, I walk to his house, hung out there for a bit, then head home for supper.

"I don't know..." I looked down and began to walk. I had always kept the fact that I liked Peter, a secret. I knew that we were just friends and I didn't want to make things awkward between us, especially if he didn't like me that way.

"Y/N!" He called, running up beside me.

"Are you alright?" He asked slightly hurt that I short-answered him.

"I'm great." I forced a smile. Peter laughed at me. He held the door as we exited.

"If you say so..." My stomach began to feel slightly uncomfortable-which normally meant that something bad about to happen, but I ignored it. I was with Peter, and I didn't want to leave him.

"Why?" I referred to his question earlier.

"What do you have in mind?" His head went down and he smirked.

"I dunno. Maybe you wanna come with May and I for supper?" He asked hopefully. My stomach abruptly turned again, this time more painfully. I stopped in my tracks, closing my eyes tightly, to reopening them a second later.

I found myself in my house. My mother laid on the floor unconscious with cuts up her arms, probably from the broken glass of a beer bottle that was surrounding her. I was shocked and stood hesitantly. I blinked, and suddenly I had returned to Peter. We had been in the middle of the sidewalk when he was looking at me scared to death.

"Y/N..." He said grabbing my hands.

"I need to go!" I told him deflecting his hand as he reached out to me. I ran. There was only one place that I wanted to be at that moment and that was home.

"Y/N! Wait..." Peter called. I was surprised to hear his footsteps coming after me as I pretty much sprinted all the way.

When I arrived home, I took a breath before entering. Just as I had seen it in my vision. My mother laid there unconscious.

*Peter's Pov*

Y/N knelt down to her mother's aid.

"How did you know...?" I tipped my head looking at her suspiciously. Her teary E/C eyes looked at mine. She shook her head.

"I don't know..." She muttered holding back sobs. I felt bad for her and I hated to see her this way. I didn't know what to do, so I knelt down beside her. She covered her eyes and sniffled, but I grabbed her hands, opening her arms, and allowing myself to wrap mine around her. Her hands moved around my neck. I nuzzled my head on her arms. I gotta admit it was nice to be this close to Y/N. It was if our bodies moulded together. I've always wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but we've been friends for so long, that I didn't want our friendship to be awkward.

She pushed away slightly and scanned her mother. Tears began filling her eyes when I reached for her chin and making her look at me. Her eyes gazed into mine and I did the unexpected. I brushed my lips against hers. She closed her eyes but I kept mine on her. I leaned in closer so that we were pressing up against each other. I felt her tense at first but then she relaxed, returning the kiss. She pulled away for just a second before getting her breath under control and then leaning in for another passionate kiss. Her lips were warm and soft. I pressed my tongue against her lip and she opened her mouth slightly. Our tongues fought for a while before I pulled away.

"We should call an ambulance," I said helping her to her feet. Y/N took the sleeve of her pink sweater and wiped her eyes.

"Yea... That's a good idea." She said. I went to the phone and dialled the number.

*time skip*

*Y/N's Pov*

I sat quietly in the emergency room with Peter. We were both desperately waiting to hear from the doctor about my mother.

"What could have happened?" Peter asked quietly trying not to disturb the people sleeping in the corner of the room.

"I have no idea..." I thought. I shimmied in my chair uncomfortably.

"Do you want to get food?" He asked. I thought about it. It had been 7 pm after all.

"Yeah, I guess..." I picked up my backpack and flung it over my shoulder.

*time skip*

We decided to go to Maria's Dinner and order burgers. I could tell Peter's eyes on me and felt my cheeks get hot.

"What?" I looked up at him for the first time since we got here.

"Your very pretty Y/N..." He smirked and his cheeks grew red. I chuckled a bit.

"Seriously." He said sternly with a genuine smile.

I could feel a burning sensation in my gut, and I decided to listen to it after what happened the first time. I smiled at Peter and pointed to somewhere on the menu creating him to be distracted. As soon as he glanced at the menu, I closed my eyes tightly and opened them to see myself exactly where I'm sitting now. I glanced back to see a man at the counter retrieve a gun from his pocket and whipped around, pointing it at innocent pedestrians.

One pedestrian had red short hair and wore tights and long, black tight shirt. And on the other side sat a dark-skinned man that had a trench coat and an eye patch. I blinked and returned to Peter who was calling my name.

"Y/N?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, sorry I dozed off. Doesn't it look yummy?" I asked sliding out if the booth. His face grew upset.

"I'll be right back okay? I'm going to the washroom." I gave him a smile and slowly walked to the washroom waiting for the cue.

I watched the man at the bar glance behind his shoulder at the two people and turned in his chair. As soon as he reached the gun in his coat, I managed to lunge at him who looked towards me last minute. He shot the gun-which fired at the window, making the glass break. I got distracted by the shrieking sound of customers as they ran towards the door, some taking their phones out to record or take pictures. After a minute or so of tugging on the gun, I succeeding snatched it from his hands and pointed it at him. He laughed.

"You haven't got de balls." His voice was raspy and his accent was thick, almost like he was German. He advanced on me. I held up the gun, matching the rhythm of his steps going backwards.

"Maybe she doesn't..." We both froze. The redhead was standing up now, holding her own gun to the back of the man's head.

"But I do." The man raised his arms and groaned.

I turned around and ran back towards Peter, who had already been standing two steps behind me. I ran into his arms and he held onto me tight. I watched as the redhead pushed the man's head down to the floor. She grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up revealing a tattoo that had a 5 headed dragon-like creature on it.

"It's from the hydra." She said.


End file.
